Rooftops
by Demmie
Summary: Seras muses about her unlife while listening to music. Songfic. AxS


**Summary: Seras muses about her un-life while listening to music. Songfic. (AxS…as if you didn't know!)**

**Author's note: My very first songfic, written with one of the most gorgeous songs of 2006. Lostprophets are legends in my eyes, and I'm glad to be going to see them in concert later in July. Anyway, I hope you like this, I enjoyed making it. I finished this at 1:37 in the morning, and wasn't even tired.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never have owned it, never will…..I'm not that rich…..though it wish to own Alucard…if anyone can send him to me, ill be glad to accept him…..he he he……**

**Song: Rooftops, Lostprophets, Liberation transmission (2006)

* * *

**

_When our time is up,_

_When our lives are done we will say we had our fun_

_Will we make our mark this time_

_Will we always say we tried_

Seras let her blonde hair swish lightly across her pale skin as the words from the song washed over her. Oh how these lyrics betrayed her, but they seemed to fit human lives. The earphones seemed to throb in her ears as they sung this wonderful song to her.

The moon was high above her, this was a quiet night, and she revelled in it. Moonlight washed over everything around her, and the harsh lines of the rooftop was easily disguised by the façade of colour. The red orbs of her eyes were unknown to all who would look upon her now. She kept her eyes closed against the soft throbbing of the music.

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out_

Seras let out a moan, as she felt the familiar pangs of guilt as she remembered all those whom she killed, not the ghouls that attacked her or her teams, but the people in her teams. All of those men she had to kill to stop them turning into that which they hated so much…the ghouls themselves.

Their hearts screamed out to her, the constant pumping of blood, a lust and desire that she had to control day after day, night after night. She didn't mind that the men were scared of her, that was what she had wanted to instil into them, it was the defence mechanism for them, in case they met a real vampire. After some time, the men came to like her, and enjoy her company. She kept them alive, and she would curse herself dry if any of them were taken by the enemy.

She had to admit, that her team had the best recovery time and the lowest fatality rate of all the teams out there. She was proud of that, and so were the men. When Sir Integra had asked her to transfer to another team to help them, the men fiercely denied this request, not wanting to loose their best captain.

_All the love I've met, _

_I have no regrets if it all ends now I'm set_

_Will we make our mark this time_

_Will we always say we tried_

Seras' soft blonde curls whipped in front of her eyes, tickling the sensitive skin of her nose, making her wrinkle her nose and brush away the demanding piece of hair. The soft chords of the song washed over her once again as she settled down. _All the love I've met_ her mind thought about that…..who did she meet that she could say she loved. This was complicated. I mean, she loved Walter, like a father figure, and she could even say that she loved Integra, like a sister-type figure. When it came to her troop, she loved them like family.

Then it was her master's turn to be thought about. She felt like she craved his attention. She never really knew what true love was, but maybe, just maybe she felt like she had fallen in love with her master. She needed to be cared for and care for him. She wanted him to be proud of her, that's why she had trained so hard over the past few months. She had even begun to enjoy drinking blood.

But never from a human……she wasn't going to turn out to be a monster. Her white, v-neck silk dress flittered in the soft wind, the lace that adorned the sleeves blew softly across her wrists. The dress itself was plain in decoration, but hugged her curves and accentuated her body's figure. It was long sleeved, but a part of the shoulders had been cut out, leaving her shoulders bare. The lace adorning the bottom of the sleeves were quite small in length, coming down to her knuckles.

She never wore this dress in front of others, she didn't want the attention in that way. She just loved to wear it on quiet nights like this, watching the moon and listening to her MP3 player to songs that seemed to fit her life and mood. True, ever since she had been turned, her tastes in music drastically changed, craving the slow, and self-indulged lyrics of new age rock and indie music.

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out_

A chill travelled down her spine, and made her arch her back, and moan. She didn't know why, she just felt like doing that at the time. The setting of all this just seemed so romantic, in a sadistic fashion maybe.

_Standing on the rooftops wait until the bombs drop_

_This is all we got now, scream until your heart stops_

_Never gonna regret, watching every sunset_

_Listen to your heartbeat, all the love that we felt_

She knew it was Alucard, form the start. But she made no attempt to acknowledge his presence except for the moan earlier. Alucard stepped from the shadows and into the moonlight, the silver light casting an eerie glow over his Victorian clothing. His pale skin was accentuated by the light, making him seem like a ghost.

Stepping towards her, he made no attempt to rouse her from her fantasy of calmness and musings. He simply sat down next to her and propped his arm up on his raised leg.

"why do you come here Seras, its seems such a lonely place" he said, fully knowing that she could hear, even above the blaring of the music into her ears. Her sensitive hearing must be in overdrive. She didn't need to have it that loud, he wondered why she did.

"Because I want to be lonely at a time like this. Company just seems to spoil it somewhat" she replied, barely above a whisper. Her eyes opened and turned to gaze at her master. _Oh god, how he looked handsome in this light, well, he looked handsome anyway_. Seras thought , making sure to mask her mind, lest he hear her thoughts.

Her ruby gaze met his "do you wish me to leave then Seras? Leave you to enjoy this time alone?" he asked, and Seras pulled out the earphones. The pleading in her eyes showed him that she did not wish that.

Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed "no master, I don't mind you being here" she said softly. The song blared out form the earphones, easily heard in perfect detail by both vampires.

_Standing on the rooftops wait until the bombs drop_

_This is all we got now, scream until my heart stops_

_Never gonna regret, watching every sunset_

_Listen to your heartbeat, all the love that we felt_

_Scream your heart out, scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out, scream your……_

Alucard cupped her chin in his hand, drawing her eye level upwards to greet his own ruby filled gaze. He leant down and caught her lips in a quick and gentle kiss, lingering there for a few minutes. She mewled softly as he broke away, not wanting him to pull away. Her hand went to his shoulder, pulling her to him gently.

Alucard captured her lips with another kiss, a little more passionate and demanding. Pulling her to him, he placed his own hand at Seras' waist, stroking the soft silk of her dress, drawing lines across it, and her skin underneath the delicate fabric. He kissed her once more, then trailed down her skin to her throat and placed a longing kiss at the base of her neck, where two silvery bite marks were lovingly placed. She moaned when he kissed there, the point of the initial turning a source of great pleasure for vampires. Squeezing hi shoulder, Seras' back arched once more.

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out _

_This is all we got now everybody scream your……_

Licking her skin at her neck, Alucard felt the longing to bite her once more, oh how she had tasted wonderful that night, the adrenaline and fear made the blood a true vintage in it's own right.

Seras gasped as Alucard's fangs pierced her skin, a small bead of blood trailing down her neck, but was licked up rapidly by Alucard, who appreciatively licked her wounds clean and healed them. Sighing, Alucard rested his head against her own shoulder and pulled her closer, not really caring about the awkward position.

His hand lazily trailed down her waist and thigh, taking in the delicate scent of her skin, a mixture of lilies, roses and gunpowder, being constantly around guns. He adored the paleness of her fair skin. She had been quite pale before she had been turned, and how wonderfully that her skin had turned paler.

The paleness was a sign of beauty amongst his kind, and her kind now. Her cold breath drew across the back of his neck, a tingling sensation came to him. At first he thought it was Integra calling him, but recognised it as his fledgling's breath. Looking up to her eyes, he saw that he eyes were closed and her head rested on his own.

Seras opened her eye at his movement. She smiled warmly at him, the only warmth that she had now that her body was as cold as the stone flooring or slate on the roofs. Capturing her lips once more, he sucked at her bottom lip, drawing his tongue along the soft skin, and she quickly granted him entrance. His tongue ravaged her own, wanting to taste her, familiarise himself. Slowly he drew away, getting a mewl of protest from Seras.

"now, my young fledgling, we shall continue this inside. Its getting light, and I don't want you to be harmed" he said, firmly to her. Phasing both himself and Seras into her chambers, he mentally chided himself on not trying to find her earlier.

* * *

**Author's note: please tell me how it is, and please give reviews that are more than one word. i hate that...anyway..please review...**

**Demmie**


End file.
